Online Connections Numba 5's Plan
by President ORB
Summary: Numba 5 has a plan to get Numba 3 and Numba 4 together, will it work? 3X4 in the end. Rated for Romance and action. UP 4 ADOPTION! Free To A Good Home!
1. Wally's Troubles

Online Connections - Numba 5's Plan

Numba 5 kept looking over at Numba 4 on the bus. He was sitting in the seat across from her's, and he was acting really nervous. Numba 5 was more than positive about what was going on. Numba 4 knew that Numba 3 was still looking for someone to go to the dance with, and Numba 4 had tried many times, now. Numba 5 snickered as she remembered. 'Okay, Wally had started on Day 1, which was Monday, he tried to see if he could ask her on the bus, but he couldn't get a seat very close to her. Once the bus was at the school, he tried again, but couldn't make it to the front of the school bus to talk to her. The third time he tried was on the next day, and he had next to her during lunch, which was very dangerous for a boy to do, because of the girls who sit with Kuki. He tried to ask her, but kept getting so nervous, he couldn't talk, so now, it was Day 3, and the dance was in three days. He apparently was nervous becuse he hadn't gotten to even say a word to Kuki yet. Numba 5 smiled, "Yeah, he isn't gonna get very far, especially since he can't talk when he's anywhere near her at all." she said to herself. Numba 4 kept looking at the front of the bus where Numba 3 was sitting. Numba 1 wasn't at school that day because of some mission at Moonbase Command, and Numba 2 was getting a ride to school that day. 

Numba 5 had almost all her classes with Numba 4, except one, and that was the one she had with Numba 3. She had to sit next to her in class, and had definately known that Kuki liked Wally. Numba 5 would always be waiting for Numba 4 to shut up about Numba 3 in all her other classes, though. She knew that Numba 4 didn't have a chance unless he actually spoke up. She had been planning something, but she couldn't get the whole thing worked out yet. Numba 2 had been working with her on it, but they kept getting stumped when they got to what to do to get them to meet up. Today, she was all over it, writing suggestions on her assignments, writing them on her binder. Talking to Numba 2 at lunch about them, and eventually afterschool, they agreed on a place. The plan was complete, and it was definately time to start.

The first part was to get them to both agree to meet up with another person in their Sector to go online. That was hard, Numba 4 didn't know how to do that, and Numba 3 didn't want to. Numba 2 was with Numba 3, trying his best to get her to follow the plan, but all she did was argue. Eventually, Numba 5 gave him a suggestion, and Numba 2 used it. It was to see if Kuki could find a chat room to talk to people from the dance. Kuki had taken the bait, and now it was Numba 4's turn. Numba 5 had to be careful with Numba 4, he may have acted strong, but he was very emotional, and Numba 5 couldn't take the chance of risking his anger. Abby tried a lot of techniques, including the many that she used for Numba 3, but nothing was working. Finally, she ran out of ideas when Numba 2 asked if the one he used on Kuki would work. And it ends up that it did. So, Phase One of their plan was complete. 


	2. It's Easy Online

"Hey, Wally! What are you doing?" asked Kuki. Wally looked back to see her, he froze, like he did whenever Kuki was in the room. "Uh, um, I, uh..." he couldn't speak, or at least it wasn't coming out the way he wanted. He was in the treehouse with the rest of the group, and Wally had wandered off, bored by what Numba 1 was saying. Kuki had apparently followed him, and they were both in Numba 4's room now. He couldn't talk to her, so he just stood there, trying his best to talk to her, but with nothing coming out. Kuki looked confused when he didn't answer,"Uh, Numba 4? Is everything okay?" she asked. Numba 4 just nodded, and then stopped. "Um, okay then, I'll just go." she said, leaving Numba 4's room. Wally let out a gasp, then started to breathe again. "Why am I always nervous around her? It's shouldn't be this hard to just ask her a simple question, right?" he thought. Meanwhile, Numba 3 returned to the meeting with Numba's 1, 2, and 5. She sat down, still anxious about the chat room that Numba 2 had told her about. "I wonder who'll be on there. I hope someone will actually talk to me, I'd really like to meet up with someone, because I haven't been asked to the dance yet." she thought as Numba 1 went on. Numba 5 looked over at Numba 3, who was in deep thought, and then whispered to Numba 2,"Look at Kuki, she's thinking really hard about the whole thing, this is gonna suprise her more than Numba 4, don't you think?" Numba 2 nodded once she finished. Numba 1 started getting the feeling he was being ignored, which he was, and stopped the speech right there,"You guys aren't even listeneing, are you?" he asked. Numba 2 looked up and Numba 5 looked up, but they didn't say anything. "Hey, where's Numba 4?" he asked, At this Kuki answered,"Oh, he went up to his room, he was bored." Numba 1 just said,"Fine, I'm bored, too. I don't know why we even do these long speeches anyway." Everyone started to get up as Numba 4 came into the room. "Oh, the meeting's over? Good, I was really bored until I left." he said without thought. Numba 1 just glared at him, and then headed for another room. Numba 5 came up to him, "Why don't we get you on the computer to see that sight, huh?" she said, and Wally's face lit up, he's been waiting to do this.

Numba 5 went with Numba 4 to the elevator, and they both went over to a place called, 'Digi-Cafe' and set themselves down at two compters. Numba 4 looked at the computer screen, and then at the keyboard, he had been practicing his spelling, so he could spell pretty well now, but he still hadn'tbeen onlinebefore. Numba 5 got on to a site and told Numba 4 to do the same, with no problems at all, he got there. "Now, just make up a screen name." said Numba 5. Wally looked back at her, "Like what?" he asked. Number 5 pointed to her screen name on the monitor, "See, that's my screen name 'coolkid05'." Wally looked back down at the keyboard, then back at the computer screen, "So, can I just put in something I want, and then press 'Enter'?" he asked, Numba 5 replied, "That depends, because you can't use your real name, but you probably should use somethingrelated to youlike that. Heh, you could put shortguy as your name." she laughed as she said this. Numba 4 glared at her. "Fine, I'll put in 'badboy04'." he said as he typed it in. Numba 5 looked over at his screen, "That's good enough, I guess. Hey, look for my name on the list when you're finished, okay?" asked Abby. Number 4 pressed 'Enter' and saw a list of names under LOGGED IN. He clicked on 'coolkid93' and another screen came up. "Okay, now wait, I'll type something to you." said Abby, Numba 4 looked at his computer screen, and all of a sudden, "Hey, what's up?" appeared on the screen. "So, that's what you do? You just write stuff and press 'Enter'? Wow, that's seems easy enough." said Wally. Abby interruppted him right as he was about to type. "Ah, Number 4, you can't write just anything, you can't write your real name, where you live, or anyone's else's names either. You have to just talk, and in this case, you have to talk about the dance,or what you plan to do there, if you're going with someone. Stuff like that." Abby looked at the main screen, she noticed 'badboy04', 'pilotguy02man', and a new name, 'cutiepie03'. She clicked the second name, and came up to a screen with Numba 2.

**coolkid05: Hey is cutiepie03 really numba 3?  
pilotguy02man: yeah. I couldn't change her mind.  
coolkid05: that's okay. I got numba 4 on the site. he's 'badboy04.  
pilotguy02man: obviously.  
coolkid05: well tell kuki that her 'date' is on as that name.  
pilotguy02man: alright. hold on.**

**pilotguy02man logged out**

"Kuki?" asked Numba 2. Kuki looked voer at Number 2, "What? Is the guy ready yet?" Numba 2 just nodded, then said,"His name's 'badboy04'." Numba 3's eyes lit up, she was so excited. She clicked on the name and started typing.

Wally's Screen-

**cutiepie03: hi.**

Wally didn't understand what was going on, so he asked Numba 5. Numba 5 told him that was the person from the dance list that was assigned to talk to him. He nodded, then started typing.

Wally's Screen-

**cutiepie03: hi.  
cutiepie03: hello?  
badboy04: hi.  
cutiepie03: oh hi! I was wondering if you were planning on going to the dance.  
badboy04: yeah. i guess.  
cutiepie03: cool. I haven't found anyone to go with me yet.  
badboy04: really? that's too bad.  
cutiepie03: well I came on here to find a date. I think.  
badboy04: really? wow, you must be desperate.  
cutiepie03: well I guess. I just really wanna go to the dance. and I can't show up alone.  
badboy04: well i keep trying to ask this girl to the dance but I can never talk to her.  
cutiepie03: really? that's too bad, I'm sorry.  
badboy04: its okay. I wanted to see if this site would help. I guess I can just find a new date to the dance though.  
cutiepie03: if you need a date, I am right here you know.  
badboy04: yeah, but i don't know you at all. I know your really nice and smart and all.  
cutiepie03: thanks.  
badboy04: yeah no problem.  
cutiepie03: well, I can always be a backup date for you.  
badboy04: I can't do that to you. If you want to go to the dance with me then you can.  
cutiepie03: thanks. but how are we supposed to meet up?  
badboy04: I dunno. maybe we can find out tomorrow. I really have to go.  
cutiepie03: why?  
badboy04: well I have to get back my friends.  
cutiepie03: oh. well I hope I meet up with you tomorrow. bye.  
badboy04: okay. bye.**

**badboy04 logged off  
cutiepie03 logged off**

Numba 4 looked up from the screen, and at Numba 5, who had apparently been reading everything that the two were writing. Numba 5 noticed him logging off, and she logged off, too. "Ready to go back to the treehouse?" she asked. Numba 4 got up,"Sure." He actually was happy for meeting someone so nice over the internet like that. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Thoughts In The Treehouse

It was around 10:00 at night, and pitch black outside. Kuki was up, looking out the window at the darkness. At the same time, wally was doing the same. They both apparently couldn't sleep. Kuki kept thinking if she liked Wally more than the boy on the internet. But, she couldn't figure it out. And with almost identical thoughts to Kuki's, Wally was starting out into the darkness, thinking if he liked Kuki or the girl he met online. He couldn't decide, and that's what was keeping him up. "Why am I getting so worked up over a stupid dance?" he asked himself. At almost the same time, Kuki walked back to her bed, and sat down. She thought as hard as she could. Then she layed back on her bed and thought about everything that happened that day. "Well, I had a good time meeting the boy over the internet, and I kinda just went to my room for a while after that. But, I went and ate something, and I sat down with Wally, and I tried my best to tell him that I was fianlly going to the dance with someone, then I couldn't talk, it was weird. I mean, I know I like him, but it's never been hard before. I don't know what's going on at all." Meanwhile, Wally paced around his room, still stuck on the subject of whether he only liked Kuki or if he only liked the girl online. His constant thinking finally got him tired,and he eventually fell asleep around 10:25. And at that same time, Kuki was in her room, trying her best to stay awake so she could think about all the questions going through her head, but she eventually fell asleep. 

The Next Morning...

"Hi, Numba 5, what are you doing up so early?" asked Numba 4, who was coming downstairs already dressed because he had been up for hours now. "The real question here is: What are you even doing up, and dressed? You never get up until noon or so." replied Numba 5. Numba 4 looked at the clock that was placed on the wall, it said 6:15. "Hello? Are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna answer my question?" asked Numba 5. Numba 4 looked back at Numba 5, "Uh, I don't know. I just felt like getting up early I guess." he answered. Number 5 didn't say anything, she just stood there, she had no idea what was going on, but she knew it had to just be some type of side effect from her plan or something. even Numba 2 said that Kuki was acting really weird yesterday. She finally decided to ask Wally something,"Hey, Numba 4? What exactly were you doing last night? I could hear you walking around just when it started becoming 10:00." Numba 4 was still wondering why he had done that, too. He didn't answer, and he walked back up to his room.

Numba 3 was in her room. It was at least 10:00 in the morning by now, and she was looking out the window again. She noticed Wally doing the same, and didn't know why. But she just ignored the fact, and tried to keep her mind on the point of finding a place to meet up with her date to the dance. Meanwhile, Numba 4 was trying to concentrate on many things all at once, and he couldn't stop. He eventually hit his head against the wall, and his mind suddenly went blank,"That's better." he said, relieved that his thoughts had finally stopped torturing him. He decided that he would think about finding a place to meet for the dance. "I can't wait to see who it really is, because they have to go to my school, that's what Numba 5 said." he thought.

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Kuki sat down at her computer, and Numba 2 sat next to her, making sure she was going the right places and making sure she clicked the right things, once she was set up, he left her to do her own conversation.

Meanwhile, Wally and Abby headed to the Digi-Cafe, and got online. Wally had never been more excited, he logged in immediately, and clicked 'cutiepie03'. The screen fianlly came up and Numba 5 got out her piece of paper with the suggestions on it. Only one of them was circled, and that was the one they had to agree on.

Wally's Screen-

**badboy04: hi. you ready for the dance?  
cutiepie03: definately.  
badboy04: I hoped so.  
cutiepie03: so where are we gonna meet up.**

At this Wally paused, he looked over at Numba 5, who just said,"Try 'the school'."

Wally's Screen-

**badboy04: how about the school. that's where the dance is at. right?  
cutiepie03: okay, but usually you walk someone to the dance.  
badboy04: I haven't done that.  
cutiepie03: you are so sweet, you know that?  
badboy04: I like to stick to my name.  
cutiepie03: well, it was a compliment.  
badboy04: sorry. cutiepie03: it's okay.  
badboy04: you know your really nice. are you always like that?  
cutiepie03: well, I don't know if I could call myself nice.  
badboy04: but your so smart and nice and stuff. I can't wait to meet you.  
cutiepie03: me too. I can't wait.  
badboy04: the dance is tomorrow. right?  
cutiepie03: yeah. And I picked out this really cute outfit.  
badboy04: cool.  
cutiepie03: so I'll see you at the school? tomorrow? badboy04: yeah. we should probably pick a place that's at the school.  
cutiepie03: how about the new water fountain? It's not too far from the frot door.  
badboy04: okay.  
cutiepie03: good, now we know where to go. this is going to be great!  
badboy04: yeah. I can't wait. are we still going to talk on the computer after this?  
cutiepie03: only if you want.  
badboy04: okay. are we going to nee to talk tomorrow before the dance?  
cutiepie03: I don't think so.  
badboy04: okay. so i'll see you at the new water fountain at the front of the school tomorrow.  
cutiepie03: yep!  
badboy04: okay. well i gotta go.  
cutiepie03: alright. bye.  
badboy04: bye.**

**badboy04 logged off  
cutiepie03 logged off**

Numba 4 turned back to Numba 5, who pretended that she hadn't seen anything he wrote. "So I have to meet someone I don't even know at the school. Why did you give me 'that' as a suggestion?" he asked her. Numba 5 smiled, "I'm sure you'll be surprised when you go to the dance." she said. "So, are we leaving, or what?" he asked, and Numba 5 got up. And Numba 4 followed.

Numba 3 backed away from the computer, she was happy that tomorrow was the dance, she was really looking forward to this. She skipped around all day, and Numba 2 was getting it on his nerves, he was relieved when Numba 5 and Numba 4 came back. "You have no idea what I've been through today!" he said to Numba 5. Numba 5 just smirked, "I'm not so sure I want to know."


	4. What They Saw Might Change Their Mind

I want to thank you guys over and over for reading and putting up with the suspense, and I should tell you that the actual 'Kuki and Wally' dance won't be on this chapter, but on thesecond after this one, where I put in a songfic at the begiining for a song. I chose that song because it made sense for the occasion, but I hope you enjoy this and the next few chapters as well. Okay, well here it goes.  
------------------------------------ 

Numba 2 looked around. Numba 1 was watching TV, Numba 5 was sitting by the computer, and he was sitting by himself in a chair, they were all bored. But, what amazed him was that NUmba 4 and Numba 3 werea lways acting weird when they got off hte computer, and they would always stay up in their rooms, and he didn't understand why. He had asked Numba 5 about it, but she said it had to be some type of side-affect, or pre-date nerves or something. He hadn't believed her, because everything was always so quiet, without Numba 4 and Numba 3 either fighting, or trying to lie to eachother that they didn't like the other. He didn't understand one bit. And he knew that tomorrow would probably be really bad, compared to what Numba 5 said. She had told him that Numba 4 would be upset, like always, but Numba 3 wouldn't really care because of the things that Numba 4 had said to her. Which would probably be true. And that when Numba 4 tried to back out, he would eventually give in, like always. So, it was gonna be hard at the beginning, but it wouldn't be hard to see that they really liked eachother at the dance. Numba 2 blinked, he remebered that he would have to go to the dance with Numba 5, just so they could see what happened. But, he didn't actually like Numba 5, which was a relief, because it was against Sector V's rules to go out with anyone else in the same sector. But when it came to school-related things like a dance, it wouldn't count. And that's basically where Numba 5 got her idea. And the point that Numba 1 didn't want to go to the dance, was really fitting into the whole plan.

Numba 3 looked at the dress that was hanging up, she had picked it out for the dance tomorrow, and she was really anxious about the whole thing. Meanwhile, Numba 4 was in his room, trying to think about who it was that he met online. He tried his best to think of who 'cutiepie03' could be, but since he still didn't have much a brain, he couldn't figure it out. And Numba 3 hadn't even thought about who her 'Blind Date' would be. She was all too excited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, but my mind went blank, I'm going to the next day.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day...

Numba 3 was so excited about the Spring Break Dance today, that she would barely be able to talk at all. Her and Numba 4, both. Now, when Numba 3 noticed Wally acting almost exactly the same as her, she stopped to think for a second,"Is Wally going to the dance?" And the same thing popped up in Wally's thoughts, "Is Kuki going to the dance?" They both had stopped for a second, which had made Numba 2 and Numba 5 know exactly what was going on. They noticed that the person they really liked was thinking if the other had a date to the dance, and why it wasn't them. She smiled as she told Numba 2 what was going on. Numba 2 smiled as soon as she had finished, "Yes, it was going to be a good day indeed." he told himself.

That day, Numba 3 and Numba 4 were still avoiding eachother, as well as not talking to eachother. The suspense was driving Numba 2 insane, and he and Numba 5 were getting online again to make sure that Numba 4 and Numba 3 didn't suspect anything. This meant that Abby had to go back to the Digi-Cafe by herself, and Numba 2 had to stay at the treehouse, and make sure Numba 3 saw him.

They started to just say hi, then moved on to what they were doing at the dance, and then talked about why Wally even liked Kki, and that's what got Numba 3's attention. Numba 2 had started laughing after something Numba 5 typed, and Numba 3 was in the room, and she walked over to see what was so funny. Numba 2 said it was nothing, and he continued to talk to Numba 5. Kuki still did her best to see what was so funny, but Numba 2 kept denying her the chance. He told Numba 5 what Kuki was doing, and then Numba 5 wrote,"coolkid05: just let her see. She'll like it." So, Numba 2 turned around, and asked Kuki to come look at what his friend had wrote. (And just in case you didn't figure it out, it was the point of which Wally liked Kuki. Only they used their real names 'Wally and Kuki' to type it, and that's what made Numba 3 say the following sentence.) "B-but, I thought he was...I didn't..." she couldn't finish, nor make any sense, but this made Numba 2 laugh, and Numba 3 walked back to where she was sitting, and Numba 2 typed to Numba 5 what had just happened.

**pilotguy02man: then she backed away. she didn't say anything else.  
coolkid05: well, that's what I thought might happen. pilotguy02man: why did she have to find out that Numba 4 liked her?  
coolkid05: because, now we have to have Numba 4 see that Kuki likes him.  
pilotguy02man: what? I don't get it.  
coolkid05: just follow my lead, we'll do the same thing as before, only talk about Kuki, not Wally. Okay?  
pilotguy02man: I got it. Let's start.**

By this time, Numba 4 had come downstairs and saw Numba 2 and Numba 3 just sitting around. Numba 3 noticed Numba 4 walking by, and she tried to sneak back to her room without Wally noticing she was there. But, Wally noticed and said hi, and Kuki ran off. "Sheesh, what's her problem?" he asked Numba 2. Numba 2 just laughed, "Uh, Numba 2, what's so funny?" Numba 2 did the same thing he did with Kuki and let him see. Wally slowly backed away without saying anything. Then he ran back to his own room. Numba 2 laughed as he typed what just happened.

**pilotguy02man: yeah he did.  
coolkid05: hey, did he say anything?  
pilotguy02man: no, nothing. He just backed away and ran.  
coolkid05: well, now they both know they like eachother, we just have to make sure they go to the dance. ****pilotguy02man: why wouldn't they?  
coolkid05: well if they think they chose the wrong date, they'll want to ditch the dance completely.  
pilotguy02man: but it's actually the other person that's their date.  
coolkid05: i know that. it's my plan, and this is part of it.  
pilotguy02man: okay. well I'm getting off. bye.  
coolkid05: bye.**

**pilotguy02man logged off  
coolkid05 logged off**


End file.
